Ah, What a Wonderful Life
by Soda-Snuggles
Summary: Len x Gumi, based off the song Ah What a Wonderful Life! a duet by Len Kagamine and GUMI, they are 100% cats. Don't like, Don't read. R&R!


"AHHHHHHH! That cat just stole my fish!" The produce seller yelled, his face reddening in anger as he jumped over his own stand to chase after the black cat. The cat smirked as he ran down a dirty ally-way, the man chasing after him, his big belly showing he's not used to chasing cats around. The cat maneuvered his way around some creates, and behind a dumpster, where an obvious hole in the fence was just big enough for him to squeeze his way though. The produce seller screamed and swore in more than just English. The black cat snickered and gulped down his fish, a very satisfied look on his face. He then strut his way down the narrow ally-way, till he came to the end, where old beat-up creates upon creates were staked together.

"Yo, I'm back," the black cat meowed, making three cats come out of hiding. "Hey Len, what'd you do this time?" A grayish-blue colored cat with blue eyes asked, with a long, ratty piece of cloth wrapped around his neck.

"Stole some fish from that one human, you know, the one that needs me to chase or he'll get to big to move," The black cat, known as Len, snickered. "You should try it some time, Kaito. You too Gakupo,"

"Naaaah, last time I tried that, my scarf got caught on a piece of wood. I barely made it if it weren't for Gakupo," Kaito gestured to the cat with a darker grey, almost black cat with patches of lighter grey on his back and face. The forth cat that was with them, a black and white patched cat, rolled her eyes at the boys. "Boys will be boys," she commented.

"We love you too Luka," Kaito teased, laughing. "Yes, but I love you moooooore," Gakupo jumped up to the female, nuzzling his nose lightly to her head.

She blushed and rolled her eyes. "Hey, I'm going to go exploring. Talk to you guys later," Len announced, running back down the ally-way, to the hole in the fence. "Hey, just watch out for dogs!"

"I will," Len replied, as he jumped up, managing to get to the roof of one of the many buildings. He spotted an orange and black monarch out of the corner of his eye. As he pawed at it, it flew away, and he began to chase it. He jumped swiftly from building to building, unknowingly heading for the richer part of town, with the fancy houses and nicely-trimmed lawns. The butterfly had landed on a daisy sitting in a flower pot. Len, readied himself, then pounced, landing face-first in the dirt. He lifted his head up and groaned. "Damn butterfly…" he groaned.

As he lifted his head up, his eyes widened considerably. He stared in awe through one of the windows of the tall building right across the street. There, in broad shining light, was a feline of pure, white fur, with a red collar wrapped around her delicate neck, and a bell the size of a golf ball dangling lazily on the red leather. Len's mouth dropped as he stared. He shook his head before jumping down from the building carefully and walking over to the other house. The house stood strong and plain white, whit a few flowers in pots on a window sill here and there. Len jumped up from the ground to the top of the mini-van parked in front of the house, and from there jumping up from window sills until finally coming up to the top window. He sits in front of the window and fixed his fur with his paw before nonchalantly leaning against the window frame.

"Hey there," he cooed. The white cat turned her head to the window. A puzzled expression on her features, she walked over to sit on the lavender pillow in front of the window. Len inwardly sighed before smiling to the white cat.

"I'm Len," he introduced, but couldn't find more to say. The female just looked at him as if he were from space. Len looked first to the left, then to the right tilting his head back at her. "What?"

"Well, it's interesting that a random cat just happens to be at my window sill," She stated, tilting her head opposite of him, her cat bell making a light "ding" sound. Len just looked at her. "Well, can I have your name?"

"No, it's my name," She stated bluntly, jokingly. Len's head dropped. "That's not what I meant,"

Len lifted his head to find the female giggling. "I'm kidding. My name is Gumi," she introduced, bowing her head. "Nice to meet you,"

Len nodded. 'Gumi…' he thought to himself. He looked stared at the bell on her neck. Gumi followed his gaze and looked back at him. "What, jealous you don't have one?" she smirked.

"Not even close!" he laughed oh-so nonchalantly. "Freedom is the best! I get to steal fish and chase pigeons! And sometimes I'll sit on the roof and watch the humans, maybe take a nap. It's the lazy life style that I love," he added "How'd you like to come and play with me? You could come meet my friends. They're really cool, and they can take that trinket off your paws,"

Gumi's eyes widened in surprise, before frowning at him and putting a paw to her collar. "You mean my collar? No way! This is a brand-name collar, thank you. It's too valuable Mr. Ally-cat," The black cat just laughed. "Very well, princess," he mocked jokingly, making the white cat frown.

"Well I got this collar from a loving owner, and where is your owner, Ally-cat?" She said, slightly annoyed, shaking her head. "I mean, without someone to take care of you, you'll get hit by a car, and have to get your paws dirty to find food,"

Len just laughed; his laugh mischievous yet warm. "I'm sorry, since when did a little dirt hurt anyone? Not me, I'm like Hercules-cat," He said with a smile, showing off his fangs. Gumi just rolled her eyes, a small smile creeping up on her face as well. The black cat leaned on the window sill, his face slowly getting closer to hers.

"Being free is really fun, if you want to join me. If anything, just for a day. Come on, princess," he purred. Gumi gently pushed his face away. "No thanks, I just took a bath," She sighed, causing him to give her a funny look. She looked a bit embarrassed. "What?"

"You actually like water?" He asked. Gumi sighed a bit. "Well, not really, but I get baths anyway. Plus my fur feels nice after I get them, so it's not all bad," She grinned. "I bet your fur is just black with dirt,"

Len put a paw to his chest, in mock shock "Why, miss, I am offended!" he said, pure sarcasm dripping from his words. She giggled her voice like the small bells of winter. He leaned against the window sill again, but not attempting to get in her face. "You know, you're a strange one. I kind of like that. And that giggle of yours just made me like you even more,"

"Oh no," she cooed with sarcasm. "Now don't tell me you're falling for me, we just meet you naughty stranger," she laughed, her voice ringing with youth. He laughed as well, with a small blush creeping up on his face. He stretched out one of his paws to gently paw at the small flower that grew out of place in the small pot, a small lost-in-thought smile on his face. She looked at him with curiosity. "Thinking of something?"

Len just shrugged. "I have a big dream," he sighed, turning his head to look at her. "A dream to go really far up north,"

"Why's that?" she asked, leaning in a bit out of curiosity. "You know the story, right? The story of the northern lights? They sound like they're really cool," he sighed. She blinked a bit in surprise. Why would he tell her this?

"You wanna join me?" He asked so suddenly, she snapped out of her thoughts and gave him a strange look. "Join you?"

"Yeah, I wanna go up north, and you know, it's really cold there. You wanna join me? It'll be a sight on the Need-To-See list," He smiled. She looked at him for a minute before shaking her head, the bell around her neck ringing. "You don't understand. I'm not an ally-cat like you. I have an owner, who loves and takes care of me. I mean, I've been a house cat my whole life," She admitted, causing his smile wavering.

The white cat's ears twitch slightly as she quickly turned around, looking around. Len looked at her for a moment before noticing that same butterfly he had been chasing flew right in front of his face. He frowned as he watched the butterfly mock him. As it flew, he couldn't help but paw at it, following it, slowly moving away from the window. When Gumi turned around, she noticed he wasn't there anymore. She quickly looked around, poking her head out the window. "Wait!" she yelled.

Len quickly turned his head back to her. "W-Will I see you tomorrow, Len?" She stammered, causing him to smile. "Yeah," he called back "If you're not already annoyed with me," She blushed a bit.

"I mean- I wouldn't mind. I'll be here," She smiled, causing him to grin. "Until then, princess," he spoke before finding his way down the roof.

Gumi sighed and smiled, finding her way to her cat bed and plopping herself down in it. As soon as she did, a tall human girl with blonde hair, held out of her face my hair pins and a headband with a ribbon on top, wearing casual around-the-house clothes, a tank top and shorts. She went over the white haired cat and gently scratched behind her ear, causing her to close her eyes and purr. Rin smiled at her cat, her smile tainted with a hint of a smirk. "So who's your boyfriend?" She asked, causing the cat to blush and shake her head back and forth.

Rin just smiled at her. "It's quite adorable that he climbed up all the way to the roof to see you. If only I could speak cat, I would love to know what you two were talking about," she gently pat her head before getting up and leaving the room, leaving the white furred cat in a flustered state. She crawled under her blanket and sighed. "Boys,"

As Len went strolling down the alley, he finally made it to the end, where he had 3 pairs of eyes staring at him. "What?"

"Dude, where have you been?" asked Kaito. "Just exploring, like I said,"

"We thought you got run over, so we took your blanket," Gakupo purred as he hugged and played with the ratty cloth that was said blanket. "Well I'm not dead! If anything, I've never felt better," He smiled, causing the eyes on him to stare curiously.

"Why's that?" asked Luka, surprisingly. Len shrugged, a mischievous smile played in his lips. "That's for me to know,"

"And for us to find out," Kaito added. Len shook his head. "Like heck," he laughed.

"Anyway," Len added, jumping up and snatching the cloth from Gakupo. "Hey!"

Len took the cloth back to his part of the box pile and laid it down. Gakupo frowned before blinking curiously. "Hey, what's that on your paw?" he asked. Len looked down at his paw and blushed. "Oh, nothing,"

Kaito jumped to and swiped it off his paw. It was a small bit of pure white fur. Kaito snickered as Len blushed and curled up in his box. "So, Len, who's the famous mysterious cat you're seeing behind our backs?"

"It's nothing," he grumbled, pulling the cloth over his blushing face. The boys snickered while Luka rolled her eyes, "Boy will be boys," she sighed.


End file.
